Who Do You Love?
by xKireyy
Summary: Roy says he needs to discuss something with Ed, but what could it possibly be? Roy/Ed oneshot; yaoi, fluff, all that good stuff. Complete


**This is my first Fullmetal Alchemist story ^_^ -woot-**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Warnings: RoyxEd (meaning YAOIIIIII. Don't like? Then GO AWAYYYYY)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

* * *

Edward Elric and his brother Alphonse Elric were lounging around in their hotel room when the phone began to ring.

Al picked up the phone nonchalantly. "Hello?"

"Hello, is Edward Elric there?"

"Yeah, he is. One second," Al held the phone away from his ear, "Brother, the phone's for you."

Ed lazily waved his hand. "Tell them I'm busy."

Al put the phone back to his ear. "He's busy."

"Tell that pipsqueak that–"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK!" Ed suddenly appeared next to the phone, shouting into it, "And who the hell is this anyways?"

There was a chuckle on the other side. "This is your commander, Mustang."

Ed took the phone from Al. "Roy? What do you want?"

"There are some things I would like to discuss with you."

"Like what?"

"I would rather not say them over the phone line. How about we meet up later tonight?"

Ed blinked. "Uh, sure whatever."

"Alright, meet me at the Headquarters in five minutes."

"Fine, fine," Ed was about to hang up, but Roy stopped him.

"And Ed, don't mention this to anyone. Including Al." Ed was about to ask why, but the line went dead.

"Brother?" Al questioned, "What did Colonel want?"

"Ah, nothing," Ed said, wondering why he wasn't allowed to say anything.

The blonde could tell that his brother was staring intently at him, but all Ed saw was a suit of armor. Another thing for Ed to feel guilty about.

"Hey, I'm gonna go see if I can find any automail parts for Winry. I'll be back in a couple hours." Ed said, standing up and putting his cloak on.

"Okay, don't get lost." Al said, picking up a newspaper off of the coffee table.

When the blonde left the room, Al lowered the newspaper.

"Wait, for Winry? He never buys stuff for her unless she's here personally. Was he making excuses?"

* * *

Ed jogged through the streets and came to a stop when Headquarters came into view. He sighed and scuffed his feet as he began walking.

"Fullmetal,"

Ed turned his head to the left to see Roy leaning against a building with his hands folded. He wasn't wearing the usual military uniform.

"What's with the outfit?" The blonde questioned, approaching the older man.

"Today was my day off," Roy pushed himself off of the wall, now standing in front of Edward.

"Did you get shorter or did I grow taller?"

"WHO YOU CALLING SHORT I'M THE COOLEST _SHORT_ GUY YOU'LL EVER MEET!" Ed snapped, waving his arms around.

Roy smirked. "Follow me."

Ed paused his tantrum and his eyebrows furrowed. "Where are we going?" He asked.

"Don't ask questions. Just come."

**XxXxXxX**

"Soo…you brought me to a restaurant,"

"Mhm."

"That's super expensive and fancy,"

"Mhm."

"_Just_ cause you need to talk to me?"

"Exactly."

"You're insane!" Edward exclaimed.

"I have the money, so why not?" Roy said.

"Yeah, but we could've just talked at your house or something…" Ed muttered.

"That's besides the point," Roy interlaced his fingers and rested his elbows on the table. "The things I need to discuss with you are rather private and very important."

"So we came to a _public_ place?"

"Yes."

Ed hung his head. "I still can't believe you."

Roy smirked as their waiter cheerfully approached their table. "What can I get for you two?" She asked.

"Two specials," Roy said before Ed could say what he wanted.

The waiter wrote down the order and walked off. Ed fumed.

"What was that for?"

"The specials are 50% off tonight. I don't want you wasting my money."

"You just said you had a bunch of money!"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I want to spend it all."

Ed sighed in exasperation. "Alright, lets get to the point. What do you need to talk to me about?"

"How is your love life going?"

The blonde was taken aback by the question. "_What?_"

"Do you currently love anyone?"

Ed slouched in his seat. "Well…I guess…but you wouldn't exactly call it love, though. I haven't seen her in years."

"But you still have feelings for her?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Enough of this 'guessing'. You either love her or you don't."

"Well how am I supposed to know?" Ed snapped, "If I see her again, I'll know!"

Roy smiled pitifully, "What a shame."

"A shame? Who are you to say that? You've never loved anyone in your life!" Ed stood up, attracting some peoples' attention throughout the restaurant. They quickly went back to what they were doing.

Roy's eyes narrowed. "You don't know that."

"Alright then, who do you love?"

"You."

There was a strangling silence between the two. Ed was flummoxed, and Roy had kept his composure in tact.

"You're lying. You're just trying to get my guard down," Ed said carefully.

"If I was lying, I wouldn't have said it."

"Okay, here's your specials!" The waiter came back and set it the plates on the table. She looked between the two and gasped. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt!"

Roy turned to her and offered his best smile. "Oh, don't worry about it. We just had a disagreement."

The waiter's face turned bright red and she nodded halfheartedly and walked away slowly. Roy's stern gaze averted back to Ed.

"Sit."

Ed did as he said, scowling. He looked at the food and momentarily forgot about their conversation.

"We will speak of this afterwards." Roy took a bite of the food that was placed in front of him, and Ed sent a look of distaste towards him.

"Not like I wanted to talk anyways…"

**XxXxXxX**

The rest of the night had been awkward between the two and Ed was on his breaking point. One of them had to say _something_!

"You seem troubled." Roy said quietly.

Ed was surprised that he had finally spoken, now that they were walking out of the restaurant to one of the more silent parts of town.

"Well it's not like something like that is said to me everyday." Ed pointed out.

"I guess," Roy trailed off.

Ed stopped in his tracks. "So you're really telling the truth, aren't you?"

The dark haired man still had his back to the younger teen, mulling over his answer.

"Yes, I am."

"But what for? Why would you tell me now of all times?"

"Because," Roy turned around and walked up to Ed, "I'm leaving."

Ed's eyebrows furrowed. "Leaving?"

"Yes, I'm leaving the country. I'm not coming back for a long time."

"For how long?" Ed questioned.

Roy smiled painfully and set his hand on top of Ed's head and ruffled his hair. "Long."

Roy began to walk away in the opposite direction that Ed's hotel was in. The blonde stood there, not knowing what to do. He gently set his hand on top of his head and missed the Colonel's touch.

"W-Wait!" The blonde ran towards Roy, and the older man turned around right as Ed tripped over his own feet.

Ed closed his eyes, expecting a painful landing, but he was caught in the embrace of strong arms.

He reopened his eyes and saw Roy staring at him.

"You're so short that you fall over your own feet."

Ed pursed his lips as a frown appeared on his face. "At least I'm not leaving someone after a confession like that."

Roy's features softened. "Listen, I'm sorry. I didn't know when to tell you."

"So you wait until the last minute?" Ed demanded, tearing from his embrace, "Why would you do that to someone? More specifically _me_?"

"Fullmetal, I–"

"There's a lot more to love than just confessing. You care about the wellbeing of that person," Ed's voice was hoarse, "I'm leaving."

Right before Ed had a chance to take a step, he felt his lips captured by Roy's.

* * *

It had been a year since Roy left the country without a word to anyone else but Ed. The blonde had traveled many different places since then, and he hoped that he would see Roy again someday.

"Brother," Al spoke up, "Do you know what happened to Colonel last year?"

Ed smiled fondly at the memory of the night before he left.

"He left."

"To where?"

"I don't know."

"Oh…how long is he gonna be gone?"

Ed set down the pen in his hand on the grass, the wind picking up making a nice breeze throughout the air. He looked up at the vast amount of stars spreading across the sky, taking in a deep breath.

"Long."

* * *

…..**I'm melting in a puddle of denial right now. I really don't like this story. BUT I HAD TO WRITE IT. BUT IT HATE IT SO MUCH.**

**Eh…at least it over with now…DON'T HURT ME! –hides in trashcan– **

**Please review! ^^;**

**~Kir**


End file.
